As part of a broad program concerning the total synthesis of biologically-active natural products and analogs not found in nature, we have initiated studies directed toward a series of molecules of established or potential development of new methods of organic synthesis particularly appropriate for the target structures, application of the new methods and other techniques in specific syntheses, and evaluation of the biological activity of the new compounds through collaboration. The specific target molecules are steganangin (and other members of the cyclic biphenyls), frullanolide (and related sesquiterpene lactones), and the anthracycline structures. The new methods involve organo-nickel and organo-chromium complexes.